


Say Please

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticky fic with hand-feeding written to the prompt TFA, Megatron/Starscream - food, sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/gifts).



Megatron plucked another of the glutinous sweet treats from the tray and held it just out of reach of Starscream's mouth. That didn't stop the jet leaning up in his lord's lap and snapping at his fingers, his glistening wet valve lightly kissing the tip of Megatron's spike. 

Starscream's lips curved in a smirk. He tilted his hips to increase the contact, and his optics flicked back to the treat. 

"Say please," Megatron reminded him, but his answer was a wiggle of Starscream's wings, a dart of pleasure as Starscream eased himself down just a little. 

Starscream shook his head. 

"Say _please_ ," Megatron repeated.

"No," Starscream replied. His claws twitched on Megatron's shoulders, but he made no move to grab the treat with his hands. Instead, he began to roll his hips, taking the spike within himself a little further each time. 

Megatron seized his waist, holding him still with one hand while holding the treat just out of reach with the other. Starscream's valve contracted around his tip, slim hips tried in vain to move. 

"Say it," Megatron whispered, as Starscream's smirk faded to a pout and his panting wound down to a frustrated growl. 

He licked his lips.

"Just one word," Megatron urged. He brought the treat closer, edged his fingers around to caress Starscream's aft. "Say it."

Frustration soared to anger and flickered brightly for a moment in Starscream's optics, then his pout morphed into a coy smile, and he draped himself over Megatron's chest. " _Please,_ " he purred, and parted his lips. 

Megatron pushed the treat into his mouth, and lingered, allowing Starscream to suckle the rich syrup from his fingers. He took his time, and when he finished he ground against Megatron, glancing down this time. "Now?" he said, and Megatron didn't feel like waiting for him to say please again.


End file.
